


Staring

by ExplosiveNoise



Category: Death Note, anime - Fandom
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, L and Light, Light and L, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveNoise/pseuds/ExplosiveNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot. L and Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

L found himself staring at Light Yagami's face for quite some time now. He was slouching in his spiny chair with his knees bent and his eyes wide. His big toes occasionally massaged the one next to it as his vision drifted in and out of focus. He was so tired. But if he slept now, he would never decipher the strange thoughts mumbling inside his head right now. 

Light stirred slightly from the chair he had dosed off in and sleepily opened his eyes. He rubbed them and glanced over to the side, looking startled when he caught L boring holes into him. "Ryuzaki?"

"Just thinking," L murmured quietly, swaying slightly in his own chair. 

"We should go to bed," he stated quietly, standing up and looking down at L.

"The same bed?"

Light gave him a funny look.

L pinched the bridge of his nose tightly and closed his eyes for the third time that night. After realizing his body was trying to drift off, he jerked his eyes open, only to see Light leaving the room without him. He sighed and got up, walking hunched over down the hallway and into the only room that had a light on.

"Light?" He questioned, peering into the lit room. He sees Light sitting on the bed with his back to him.

"I'm going to sleep..."

"Light."

"Ryuzaki, I'm too tired to answer anymore of your interrogation questions right now."

"Light."

"Seriously, go wake up someone else for their opinion if you really need one that badly."

" _Can_ I sleep in your bed tonight? All the other rooms were taken and some of the others have to share. I'd prefer not to fall asleep alone in my chair."

Light finally turned his head in his general direction. "Oh...sure, sorry."

L took ten steps to cross the distance between the doorway and the bed. He laid down under the covers next to Light who had also crawled in and turned out the lamp by the bed. It was pretty dark inside the room now but L could see Light's face perfectly. He suddenly didn't feel quite as tired as he started up staring at him like he had been before. But this time, L's eyes zig-zagged toward Light's lips and lingered there as his mind groggily wondered how soft they would be to the touch. And then, how would his hair feel if he ran his fingers through it? Misa Misa must know these things, L mused. Though he didn't know why he was thinking such thoughts in the first place. 


End file.
